


Complicati appuntamenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Allungabile cuore [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 519.★ Prompt/Traccia: 23. A cerca di invitare B a uscire, ma C si autoinvita ogni volta.





	Complicati appuntamenti

Complicati appuntamenti

 

Reed si grattò sopra l’orecchio, all’altezza della basetta bianca e deglutì rumorosamente, detergendosi con la lingua le labbra secche.

“Sai, Sue, è una vera fortuna che finalmente lavoriamo di nuovo insieme. Sembra di essere tornati ai tempi del liceo” sussurrò.

Susan appoggiò delicatamente la mano su un fianco, il suo corpo sottile era stretto da un vestito verde-blu a tubino.

“Con qualche superpotere in più”. Scherzò lei.

Reed strofinò le mani tra loro e annuì lentamente.

“Mi chiedevo se ti andasse d’uscire. L’ultima volta siamo stati… disturbati” sussurrò.

Susan inarcò un sopracciglio dorato e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Intenti quando mi hai fatto sentire così invisibile da farmici diventare?” chiese.

Richards si passò l’indice nel colletto della camicia, sentendo la sua pelle leggermente sudata.

“Si tratta di un velato no?” domando e la sua voce uscì rauca.

Susan negò.

“No, mi farebbe piacere ‘riprovarci’” disse.

Reed sgranò gli occhi e disse: “Possiamo uscire anche subito”.

“Dove si va?” chiese Johnny, raggiungendoli.

“Come, scusa?” domandò la sorella. Guardò Johnny sistemarsi la giacca della moto sulla spalla e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Si esce per cena, vengo anche io” disse Johnny.

“Ogni volta che io e Reed cerchiamo di uscire, tu t’imbuchi sempre. Vuoi fare come i primi tempi quando mi vedevo con lui al liceo? Non sai quanti ‘gelati’ a tre abbiamo dovuto prendere” borbottò Susan.

“S-se… proprio vuole…”. Cercò di dire Richards.

“Qualcuno dovrà pur portare un po’ di divertimento, sorellina. Oh pensi possa farlo Mr. Noia e calcoli? Sono l’anima della festa” ribatté Johnny, alzando la voce.

“… Non c’è bisogno…”. Tentò nuovamente Reed.

“Tu resti a casa. Io e Reed sappiamo esattamente come divertirci”. La voce di Susan risuonò dura nella stanza.

“Lo ricordo bene. Andavate a cose eccitanti come l’osservatorio astronomico” li derise Johnny.

Reed allargò le braccia, che divennero leggermente molli e sospirò.

< Qui la cosa sta degenerando. A me andrebbe bene anche se le prime volte Johnny s’imbucasse come un tempo, in fondo vuole solo proteggere sua sorella. Mi basta uscire con lei e cercare di riconquistarla, ora che finalmente sembra aver completamente dimenticato Doom > pensò.

“Un posto molto interessante per chi, come me, ama la scienza. Per niente noioso, soprattutto perché abbiamo viaggiato nello spazio” ribatté Susan, alzando ancor di più la voce.

“Andiamo. Hai lasciato uno che sapeva fare le cose in grande come Victor Von Doom. Figuriamoci se riesci di nuovo a uscire con lo sfigato con cui non sei riuscita a sposarti all’università” le rispose il fratello a tono.

Reed si liquefece sul pavimento, sospirando pesantemente.

“Tu non vieni, chiusa la questione” ordinò Susan. Afferrò per un braccio Richards, se lo caricò ancora sciolto sulla spalla e si allontanò con passo di carica.

Reed ridivenne solido, arrossendo, mentre Susan non arrestava la sua marcia.

“Bene! Allora penso che IO andrò a un locale per divertirmi!” gridò Johnny.

“BENE!” sbraitò la sorella.

Richards si rese conto che lo teneva stretto per un gluteo e si portò le mani al viso.

< Se mai riuscirò a riconquistarla, la nostra vita di coppia non sarà facile > pensò.

 


End file.
